This application relates to a bearing for use in supporting a stator trunnion. This application also relates to a method of installing the bearing into a support structure.
A turbine engine typically includes multiple compressor stages. Circumferentially arranged stators are arranged axially adjacent to the compressor blades, which are supported by a rotor. Some compressors utilize variable stator vanes in which the stators are supported for rotation by an outer case. The stator vanes are actuated between multiple angular positions to change the operating characteristics of the compressor.
An outer diameter of the stator vane includes a trunnion that is supported by a bushing in the outer case. The outer case includes an axially outwardly extending boss providing a bore that receives the bushing. One typical bushing includes a two-piece construction. An outer titanium sleeve is press-fit within the bore. A transfer molded composite bearing liner, for example a braided carbon fiber polyimide resin, is arranged at the inner diameter of the titanium sleeve. The composite bearing liner provides a low friction surface for supporting the trunnion.
Excessive temperatures in the compressor significantly degrade the resin binder and thereby reduce the bushing's life. Typically, the bushing degrades by delaminating or disintegrating when subjected to sustained temperatures at these excessive temperatures. Once the bearing liner fails, the titanium sleeve begins to wear and the vane angle is affected. What is needed is a bushing with greater heat tolerance and extended life.